destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Zap-O-Matic
Overview The Zap-O-Matic '''is a Neon Blue, glossy gun, that was used in all of the games as Crypto's first gun, which what appeared to be a Tesla Coil. It fired bolts of electricity that slowly drained a target's health, and locked Humans in place like a taser. Being Crypto's first gun in all the games made it the weakest, however it didn't run off of any ammo supply, but instead a '''ZapoCell battery charge: that charge required you to let the gun recharge every time that it's used, but only for a few moments. That gun was also upgraded like all the other weapons: extra damage, longer lasting battery charge, and Chain Lightning to hit multiple targets at once. ZM-59 The first model of the Zap-O-Matic was in Destroy All Humans!, ''It had the ability to ''Zap-Release, which meant that when the lightning connected with a target for a few seconds, releasing the trigger, or when the gun ran out of charge, did extra damage. There were also less upgrades, making it the strongest model of the Zap-O-Matic when not upgraded, as well as model with the highest lightning chaining when fully upgraded. * Upgrade 1: Chain lightning to 1 additional target * Upgrade 2: Chain lightning to 2 additional targets * Upgrade 3: Chain lightning to 4 additional targets ZM-69 The 1969 model of the Zap-O-Matic was present in Destroy All Humans! 2, when upgraded, it could hit 3 additional targets. Like most other Weapons in the second game, it also had the ability to upgrade the damage against the Blisk, with the acquirement of a certain Datacore. * Iridium Arc Splitter: Chain lightning to additional targets ** Electrovolt Crab Cracker: Increased electricity damage vs Blisk * Boost Capacitor: Increase the ZapoCell Battery charge ** Fluxeon Capacitor: Maximum ZapoCell Battery charge * Gortan Shock Multiplier: Increase electricity damage ** Electron Volt Magnifier: Maximum electricity damage ZM-75 Present in 1975, this Zap-O-Matic was featured In Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed. ''It was known for the different noises that it made when it fired than the previous 2 versions. This version's lightning had much farther range, but only when it was chained to a second or third target, possibly from some sort of bug ''like the rest of Big Willy Unleashed. * Iridium Arc Multiplexer: Chain lightning to more targets ** Iridium Arc Maxiplexer: Maximize chain lightning targets * Gortan Shock Enhancer: Increase electrical damage ** Shock Burst Overdriver: Maximize electrical damage ZM-79 This Zap-O-Matic had the most upgrades of any other version, with 3 upgrades each for the 3 categories stated in overview. This model could be fired when using PK, like other weapons present in Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon. It made more more science fiction-esque noises when it fired instead of the First two models' more realistic electrical noises. * Life Form Shock Multiplier 1: Increase Zap Damage ** Life Form Shock Multiplier 2: Further increase Zap Damage *** Life Form Shock Multiplier 3: Increase Zap Damage to maximum * Iridium Arc Splitter 1: Chain lightning to 1 additional target ** Iridium Arc Splitter 2: Chain lightning to 2 additional targets *** Iridium Arc Splitter 3: '''Chain lightning to 3 additional targets * '''Fluxeon Capacitor 1: Increase ZapoCell Battery charge ** Fluxeon Capacitor 2: Further increase ZapoCell Battery charge *** Fluxeon Capacitor 3: Increase ZapoCell Battery charge to maximum zap-o-matic..jpg|Crypto holding the Zap-O-Matic in Destroy All Humans!. Screenshot x360 destroy all humans path of the furon016.jpg|Crypto showing the power of Zap-O-Matic in Path of the Furon. Trivia * The Zap-O-Matic was always obtained in the first mission of every game. * Furon Enforcers carried that common weapon, which made the Zap-O-Matic the likely eqivalent to tasers among Furons. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Weapons Category:Basic weapons Category:Furon Technology Category:Furon Category:Cryptosporidium Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Destroy All Humans! Crypto Does Vegas